


Light Years Away

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Lullabies, Unspecified Setting, scalp massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Doug Eiffel has a migraine. Renée Minkowski helps him with it.Set before anything goes really wrong because these two, and Hera, deserve so many nice things.t





	Light Years Away

Doug pressed his palms into his eyes, trying and failing at subtlety.

"You okay there, Eiffel?"

He reluctantly pulled his hands away, squinting as the bright overhead lights came back into focus. "Just fine, Commander."

"Really? Because it looks like you've got a migraine."

"No, no! It's probably just a caffeine headache," he lied. "You know how bad Hilbert's coffee is- if you can even call _that_ coffee."

Minkowski pursed her lips, unimpressed. "I know something that might help, or at least distract you. Can't hurt, right?"

"Like I said, it's fine Commander. Besides; who else on this ship can do all... this?" He waved his hand as if it helped explain everything.

"Anyone else." Hera supplied, static crackling.

"Hera," Doug warned.

"No need to get grouchy. _**Ag-ag-gain.**_ "

"Don't you have a spaceship to take care of? You know, to keep us all from dying today." Doug glared up at the ceiling, wincing as the light hit his eyes.

"I'll get right on that, Officer Eiffel!" Hera chirped sarcastically. " _ **Je-je-erk.**_ " Static crackled again as her vocal system clicked off.

Minkowski looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

" _What?_ " Doug growled.

"Nothing. If you say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong." The room setlled into an uncomfortable silence, aside from the quiet beeping of the consoles and the gentle tapping against Minkowski's data padd.

"If I was having a migraine," Doug rushed to add, "and I'm not saying that I am! What-" He took a steadying breath. "What would you recommend?"

"Well," Minkowski cleared her throat, "whenever Dominik got a migraine I would give him a scalp massage and sing to him. It seemed to relax him, at least... I know it might be weird, so I could get Hilbert to get you something instead." She offered.

"I-uh. No. Thanks. I'd take hot coals in my lap over anything Hilbert cooked up..." Eiffel shut his eyes and winced, clearly pained. "Would... would you be willing to do that for me? It wouldn't be weird for you or anything? If you did?"

Minkowski smiled before setting down her padd. "Hera, could you turn the lights off?" The lights all shut off at once, including the ones on the console, leaving the room ever so slightly tinged in red.

"Thanks Hera." Doug sighed in relief. There was an affirmative beep in response.

"Alright, Doug. If it's okay with you, I'd like to secure myself to your utility belt. Just to make sure you don't float away and hit your head."

"Uhmm... oookayy."

Minkowski pushed herself away from the console, bringing her close enough to grab hold of Eiffel's arm before she secured a cord from her belt to his with an audible click.

"Lean back into me. Now, if you want me to stop at any point or if you feel like it's not working, let me know."

She gently raised her hands up to his temples, pausing as he flinched.

"Sorry, just- uhh. You're good, it's okay." Doug stuttered slightly.

"Is this okay?" She asked as she began rubbing light circles into his hairline.

Doug hummed in affirmation, settling into her touch. She slowly started to trace against his scalp, running her fingers through his curly hair, before adding slight pressure and gently scraping her nails occasionally. All of the tension from his face started falling away, causing her to start humming as she continued.

After a minute or two, she began singing softly.

_I'll hold your hand, my dear_  
_Make sure no one's gonna wake you._  
_Tomorrow you'll still be here_  
_No matter where your dreams will take you._

_And you realize_  
_All the falls and flights_  
_All the sleepless nights_  
_All the smiles and sighs_  
_They brought you here_  
_They only brought you home..._

Once the song ended, a light snore came from Eiffel. Minkowski stopped scratching, instead gently combing through his hair.

_They only brought you home._

**Author's Note:**

> Migraines suck, but luckily podcasts are a thing. 9/10 great distraction - the 10th person is still crying over the ending of their last show because wOW.
> 
> Unfortunately, I do not own Wolf 359 or it's characters.
> 
> The song Renée was singing, at least in my head, was "July" written by BOY.  
> https://youtu.be/R-d12-5y1y0  
> (^ I don't own that either. Don't sue me, please and thank you)


End file.
